Options
by Moony Mia
Summary: When Harry found out that he must take the responsibility for what have happened, he thought that it was just a bit off the normal, but because fate has decided from when fate has existed, his hope would never be the reality. Follow the story of the Potter Family's Chosen One, solves the present, discovers the past. Summary needs help. Story begins weird. First Story!


Options – Chapter 1

 _Author's Note: First story, hope you'll like it. It's short, just a introducing chapter, and please tell me if there are wrong grammar and spelling._

 _Disclaimer: This story is a non-profit fanfiction based Harry Potter, which JK Rowling owned, not me._

Hermione rolled her eyes, then went back checking the papers. Once she was done, the newly wed wife took a glance at her husband and best friend. She rolled her eyes _again_.

Why, the two men just wouldn't stop laughing at the other man on the bed. But well, in cases like _this_ , the famous Chosen One is supposed to laugh and mock and all such thing for the man. The blond, on the bed, whose last name was Malfoy, and was named Draco.

Yes, _Draco Malfoy_. Everyone understood Hermione now.

Oh, how the man would just jump up, no, snap first, then jump and _kill_ Harry if he was awoke. But Draco was still in a coma, so they'll just leave Harry and his little fun for now.

"Guys?" Ginny walked in, wearing a bit casual "What's up?"

"Ginny? You came too?" "Well, I'm here now, but surely not for you in the first place. Our Keeper got pretty bad injures after the last game and I was visiting him. Yes, Ron, _him_. I went alone, if you dare to care."

Still, Ron snapped his head back " _Alone_?"

His sister narrowed her blue eyes, replied "Yes, Ronald. We have a bunch of him in the team and I play, touch skin to skin with them more often then you with your wife now. No offense, Hermione."

Hermione shrugged "It's his fault."

Ron stayed stoned and silent. Harry's face almost turned red by the time Ginny paid him her attention "What's wrong?"

"Sorry… I can't…" Harry finally burst out laughing, like, as if he has never laugh before. Ron started to chuckled, grinned and then joined Harry in their crazy tour to happily insane.

"Uhm… Hermione?" Ginny called, not dare to move her eyes off the two. Or maybe to the two, depend on whether she was staring at them or at the wall behind them. Hermione rolled her eyes, _again_ "Malfoy and Ron got stuck in the same missions. You know, they made stupid ness together."

"And so?" Ginny, finally understood the general idea of what was happening, sighed. Hermione gave the Malfoy a glance, and said "They bumped into a Muggle, who was _not_ normal, spells spun, curses thrown. Harry appeared in just that moment."

"Let me guess." The red-haired young woman dropped onto a chair "Chaos came. The not normal part in the Muggle turned to Malfoy. After examinations, it was discovered as not too dangerous…" She looked at Hermione's casual emotion "and just _too_ stupid for our blonde's good." Glimpse of Harry and Ron reflected in her eyes in that part of the sentence.

"Corrected." Hermione shook her head at the young Malfoy "Poor, _poor_ Draco." Harry and Ron were still laughing on their lungs.

The two young women continued to share looks, before the door burst opened again. Luna, as dreamy and lovely as ever, shoved a 'hi', a charm bracelet with parrot-shaped charms hanging loosely on her arm, while walking to them.

"Less imaginative than recently." Ginny stated. The newlywed wife agreed with her, then added "Still so impressive."

"I heard over that something stupid happened." Luna said, looking at the other blond on the bed.

"It _did_." Harry nodded. Finally, the two men had regained the stage of sane. Ron sat down "Terribly stupid." He commented.

"Tell me."

They told her what had happened, this time with Harry _coughing_ and nodding, Ron covering his mouth in a very hard attempt to stop laughing.

"So?" Luna asked after the explanation "What exactly did he got into?"

By he, meant Malfoy.

"Well, it's hard to explain. The Muggle they bumped into had a _mental_ problem. We guess that it was family pressure that pushed him to _that_ condition of a mind." Hermione bit her lips, before continued "The Muggle had a symptom of needing to be testing and examing."

Ginny _stared_ at her. Luna did the same, stared at her with those big innocent, curious but confused eyes.

"It means, from now to the day the symptom is over, cured, healed or whatever, Malfoy will _not_ react to anything not under the form of a test questions. Harry, Ron, example."

Harry turned to Ron "What do you want for breakfast?" Ron remained silent. Harry tried again "What do you want for breakfast? A-Eggs and toast, B-Hamburger, C-Nothing." Ron's face immediately lit up as he though and answered " _A_!"

The female red-haired and the female blond in the room blinked their eyes.

 _Author's Note: Yes, that's it. What do you think of the idea? R &R please._


End file.
